


Stardust and Nightmares

by doughts



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doughts/pseuds/doughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the time war, it was hard to go on. The Daleks taunted him every time about being a coward instead of a killer and that applied to himself as well, he supposed.  All of that changed when he met a daft blonde girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust and Nightmares

After the time war, it was hard to go on. The Daleks taunted him every time about being a coward instead of a killer and that applied to himself as well, he supposed. But he kept traveling instead of laying down to die. Maybe some part of him was too fast a runner, maybe he could outrun himself. Maybe it was that he wanted his people to be remembered and if they were speaking of him, his people would have a place in history.  
All of that changed when he met a daft blonde girl. He was just saving here from the Autons, but then she found him again… And again. She had a smile that was impossible to resist and the sort of spunk that would do well traveling around the world. He wanted nothing more than to have her with him in all of those new worlds. He wouldn’t have to be alone, and when he wasn’t alone he could stop running, or at least slow down. Everything was less frantic, less desperate. Which is probably why, just for one day, he didn’t want to leave the TARDIS. He’d parked her in orbit around a binary star, with space dust floating around. It was a beautiful view and they had the door open to get a good look at it. Rose was even sitting in the doorway, eating popcorn. A warm contentedness settled over his shoulders. Mine, he thought, and then he felt guilty.  
“This is the best date I’ve ever been on, thank you. It’s so beautiful here.” Rose was eating popcorn and just staring at the view. The word DATE startles him. He supposes that most people don’t get terribly possessive about their friends and that it is a bit romantic to go dashing around the universe. He smiles at her, broadly. “C’mere you,” Rose says, patting the floor next to her. Obediently he sits, leaning against the opposite doorway. She rolls her eyes. Always so proper him. She snuggled closer, curling up to him. His smile was a little more uncertain, but this was also nice. His heart was pounding a little bit, partially out of fear and partially because she felt so nice. Maybe, just maybe, even though he didn't have a people or a planet any more, he had a home with this astonishing pink and yellow human. Anywhere she was, he felt safe. Not physical safety, but he knew that she would help him and guide him. She could be a compass for him when he lost his way. Somehow she always knew what to do when he was at a loss, had compassion in every situation.  
He wanted to kiss her. And he didn’t, at the same time. Wanted to because she looked so sweet and was staring at him with those amazing eyes of hers, nestled so warmly against a leather coat that couldn’t shield him from her heat. Didn’t want to because he was scared, some part of him was still running from this. Some part of him was terrified that he didn’t deserve it. Gently, she rested a hand on is stomach and he inhaled sharply. She smiled up at him, just slightly teasing and then entangled their feet. He carefully tucked her hair behind her ear, afraid she might crack under his touch. He’s a bit stiff, so she doesn’t move. His body is starting to sing with longing a little bit, so he wraps one of his arms around her more and gently rubs her back. The song quiets a bit and he sighs contentedly, starting to relax.  
“Hey,” Rose says, encouraging him to look at her. He makes eye contact and it takes his breath away. “I think we’ve gotten to the part of the evening…” He can feel her breath on his lips and her eyes look so dark and inviting. “where you kiss me and then walk me to my door, yeah?” He kisses her forehead.  
“There you go, nice kiss for you, huh Rose?” He’s teasing. He’s always teasing, tease first and mean it later. She knows he’s teasing, but she sticks her tongue out at him anyway. “Are you sure Rose?” She nods, softly. He leans down, unable to resist cradling her cheek in his hands and ever so softly presses his lips to hers. She whimpers softly and absolutely melts against him, so he kisses her again, and again after that. He pulls away, wanting more but wanting to check in and she smiles warmly at him and he could swear that it’s brighter than the suns outside.  
“Walk me to my door now?” Rose asks inquisitively. He smiles.  
“Anything for you.” He stands up and then helps her up, holding her hand the whole way to the door. He hovers at the door way, unsure if he wants to ask if he can spend the night. He hasn’t slept in a while. She gives him one of those looks that mean that she can see what is going on in his big brain, that nothing he says will prove otherwise.  
“Give me a minute to change into my pajamas and then you come cuddle, yeah? But no funny business, I’m really tired and I want to sleep.” He instantly feels better and heads off to the wardrobe room to change into something more comfortable. He’s not certain he has pajamas, but he should sleep in something other than his jeans and leather jacket. When he comes back, Rose smiles at his garb and pulls him inside. They don’t talk at all, and don’t really touch too much other than holding hands but for the first time since the time war, the Doctor sleeps without nightmares.


End file.
